


The two times Charon hit Hypnos

by MossFragment



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Baggage, Family Issues, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossFragment/pseuds/MossFragment
Summary: Charon hit his brother with his oar a couple of times. That's what Hypnos remembered, but not what happened.
Relationships: Charon & Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Charon & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	The two times Charon hit Hypnos

**Author's Note:**

> So, Charon destroyed me three times in a row. After one of those, Hypnos says his brother hit him a couple times, but that it was not as bad as sending Zagreus back to the Styx. I wondered what happened, so I wrote this. Enjoy~

The line was slow. Names kept piling on Hypnos’ list while Hades went shade by shade, listening to every claim, denying their pleas. There had to be other way. A faster one. One that didn’t involve the sleep god. He was bored out of his mind like most days, and with all those shadows, taking a quick three hour nap was not an option as much as he’d like to. More and more names wrote themselves on his list, and more and more mortals demanded their sleep.

A new name got his attention. Zagreus! Again! So fast that time? He just left. Did he regret the run? Did he forget something? Maybe he wanted more training. How did he die? His answer burned it’s way through the parchement. Charon. Oh! What a delight! His brother just beat Zagreus and he couldn’t wait to tell him how much of an idiot he was for even trying to fight him. For angering him! He wondered what the prince did. Maybe he tried to steal from him? That was a new low for Zagreus if he did. Charon needed a good reason to beat someone, and well, Zagreus gave him one aparently!

He took a quick glance at his line; compared it to his list, to the ones he already checked in, and the speed at wich Hades was sending them away, and decided he should have enough time to have some fun. He floated to the new towel rack—waiting for the prince to emerge from Styx—lazy grin plastered on his face. He couldn’t wait to rub his defeat all over the other. Dying at the hands of a random shadow prompted him to try and help. But to his brother? The only one with enough power to do whatever he wanted without a single complaint from Hades? He was going to enjoy it~ Bothering Zagreus was always a treat.

Zagreus got out of Styx, mumbling to himself.

—Damned oar.

He didn’t notice Hypnos at first.

—Hey, my brother Charon killed you, am I seeing this right? —Of course he was. His list just omited information, but never lied. —He’s never been particularly nice to me! Whacked me with his oar a couple times, but it never got that bad. Must be some misunderstanding. Have you talked to him?~

—I have. How come no one had told me he was a beast? —Wringing the blood out of his chiton.

—He has a lot of upper body strenght from all that rowing. Have you seen his arms?

—Yes, I’ve seen his arms…

He never put the two facts together. Of course he beat him back to the House. Hypnos saw right through the prince’s obliviousness but kept quiet.

—What did you do?~

—I borrowed some obols from him…

—Sure~ —He chuckled at the blatant lie. Both of them knew it was a lie. —I don’t know how to tell you this, so I’ll say it as it is~ You deserve it. —Blunt. —Do you know is thanks to the fees he collects we get payed?

—No… I… I did not. —He averted Hypnos’ gaze, guilt forming in his mind.

—Now you do~ Think about it before trying to steal from him again~ —Silence. —Towel?~ —He offered one, still smilling at his blatant disregard of danger.

—Oh, yes, thank you.

He took it, cleaned his face, and got rid of as much blood as he could from his hair. Hypnos didn’t move. He was falling asleep on top of the pile. Zagreus realised.

—Wait. —He startled the other awake.

—I’m awake! —Hypnos jerked up.

—You just said your brother hit you with his oar? —He threw the towel into a basket already full of with more.

—Yes. It’s a vage memory, but he did. Kinda hard to be honest. —He briefly scratched his remaining wing.

—What did you do then?

—I don’t know. Well, it’s more like I don’t remember... But he was angry with me. —He lowered his head. —I don’t know what I did. —His voice lost his usual cheerful tone. —But… We don’t talk anymore… I think he hates me…

His mother didn’t look at him and she was always around the corner. What a fool he was for even thinking his brothers would ever talk to him. He shook his head, trying to mask his feelings, changing his demeanor instantly, back to his usual mood. Before he turned into a sobbing, trembling mess, like the one he sometimes turned in in private, but was in denial about it. It was a bad moment to remember how badly he missed his family...

—But I don’t really mind! Everyone does, I’m used to it. Don’t worry about it~

Zagreus marveled at the sleepy god’s way to dismiss his own emotions. And… He didn’t hate him... He tried to say it, but the other interrupted his attempt. The silence was getting to him.

—Anyway, I should get b-

— **HYPNOS. BACK TO YOUR POST. AND YOU, BOY, COME HERE THIS INSTANT.** —Comanded Hades from his desk, voice filling the whole House.

—At once Lord Hades! —He floated back to his place, clutching his list, turning back to Zagreus for a moment.—Good luck next time~ —He cheered on the prince with genuine support this time.

—Thank you, mate. —He smiled at the god.

— **HERE. NOW.**

His father ripped into him for trying to steal from the boatman. It was not stealing. Just borrowing. For an indefinite amount of time. It was going to return back to him, one way or another. His guilt dissapeared to make room for antagonizing his father.

Before leaving again, he took another look at Hypnos. Golden eyes glinting with the faintest hint of tears, still trying to contain everything, distracting himself by reading his list over and over. Seeing him like that put a sinking feeling into his chest. He knew how lonely Hypnos really was. He had told him multiple times the way he misses his family, and now that… He was going to talk with Charon. Even if it meant getting paddled to death again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating tags if something changes between posting each chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to correct my grammar or spelling. After reading this way too many times the words began to merge and I'm sure I have some errors...
> 
> Update: I got incredibly sidetracked with other proyect. I'll update this as soon as possible. <3


End file.
